High school life
by kylewood5454678
Summary: This is a life about a wolf and his three brothers and wait to see what the future holds for them and please comment if you like it.


Hi my name is tony.

I am 17 years old

I have hazel eye's

the colors of my eye's are light green with a orange outline with some light brown mix in with the orange.

i have light brown fur.

My personalty is funny,good humor,smart sometimes.

my favorite music is rave,rock,pop,rap,but not blues or jazz.

i have light build no six pack yet but getting there.

My hight is 6"3".

i like to do wrestling and i have taken kick boxing for at least 2 years.

i have light blue jeans but not hanging down.

i have nike shoes on with a EPHS football jacket.

i have a U.S.M.C T-Shirt on.

i have 2 brothers there names are Alex and Jude.

my brothers and I basically look a like.

oh me and my brothers are in a band. I do vocals and play guitars and Alex plays the drums and Jude plays the bass.

now let's get going on the story.

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG.

the alarm clock goes off.

"oh shit it's a bomb ISIS is coming go under your beds."

as I go under my bed I look at my bed room door and see my three brothers looking at me like I am a idiot.

I then climb out of my bed and my brother Alex said "you idiot it was your alarm clock"

Alex is the funny type of guy.

"you two stop fooling around and get into the car we need to get moving"that was Jude he is the serious type. We just tend to just piss him off a lot.

we start to get dressed and go out to the front with a nice wooden door and green grasses in the front.

i then heard a loud fall I then look back and found Alex wrapped around in a hose which is weird.

"Alex where did you get the hose form"

"Alex put the hose away we don't need it" Jude said.

"dam you don't need to be up the ass i just though we need a hose" Alex said.

"why would we need a hose for when we are moving in a place where everything is ready at are new house." Jade said.

"I DONT KNOW!"Alex said.

We quietly went in to the car and just been quit the hole time it sucks.

" ah here we are jasper city"Jude said.

"wow this place is amazing"

"I just want food"Alex said.

"you are always hungry Alex"

"i know but I want fffffffffffffoooooooooooddddddd".Alex said

"alright Alex if we find a fast food restaurant we can get something to eat there"Jude said.

"yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" both me and Alex said but for some risen with a High tone Pitch.

"god that was high". As I cough a little bit

"we nailed it. In your face Jude I win."Alex said

"we did not even make a deal".Jude said.

"yeah we did I think".Alex said.

"you know what Alex shut up".Jude said.

We finally get to the house.

"wow this is big" Alex said.

"Oh this is not our house. This is are clients house for the music industries"Jude said.

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYY"Me and Alex said as we go to are knees.

"come on and get the door bell"Jude said.

as we ring the door bell a golden wolf opens the door.

"WOW YOU ARE HOT!"me and Alex said with jaws right open.

"um... Thank you"the golden wolf said.

"look she is mine got that Alex." I say but whispered to him.

"back off she is mine!" Alex said but whispered to me.

and as we fight we start to make grrrrllling noise at each other.

but when the golden wolf look back we both stop at what we were doing but the house was a huge mansion it had like three stories high with everything richy rich.

I heard footsteps then I look to my left to the stairs and a snow white wolf comes down the stairs

But I then look at her and a spark shot knowing she is my one true love.

"HI...u..mm m..y..y nam...e is Ton...y"said nervously

"well nice to meet Tony." The white wolf said.

"how would you like to walk with me tony"the white wolf said.

"so I never got your name".i say nervously.

"my name is Lilly".

i then look to my brother Alex for help and all he does is look at me with a wink.

"that helps a lot Alex." I say in my heard sarcastically.

"So not much of a talker are you"Lilly said.

"oh what..wait what. Sorry lost in thought".

Lilly giggles a little and it is so cute.

"Lilly's giggle is so cute".

"we'll thank you Tony"Lilly said.

as Lilly blushing a little.

"wait I said that out loud"

"yeah you did Tony"Lilly said.

i blush a little.

"we'll I did not know Jude had 2 brothers"Lilly said.

"Yeah the small on is Alex and the Tall on is Jude as you already met."

Alex is hight is "6"0" feet.

"what are you talking about you brother is not small? But tall."Lilly said

"well yeah he is not small but to us he is the small on."

As me and Lilly start walking in the back yard but there is a hill and a lake At the bottom of the hill.

"hey tony I want to show you something"Lilly said.

Lilly griped my hand and started to run down the hill and Lilly tripped on a small hill and we rolled down the hill and as we get to the bottom i was on top of Lilly and Lilly was below me.

we look into each other eye's like love was in are eye's but we started to get closer each other's lips and suddenly Lilly went fast to my lips and we kissed for a second or two but it felt like heaven but also it felt like hours I did not want it to end.

"how did you like that tony"Lilly said With a sexy tone.

" i loved it Lilly."

"I thought so"Lilly said.

Lilly Giggled a little.

we stop and just look into each other's eye's like we where ment to be together.

"OOOOOHHHHH LOOK AT TONY !"Alex said.

"look at what I have no idea what you are talking about"

"hahahahaha sure"Alex said.

"you know what come here and let me kick your ass you little fuck"

as I say with anger.

"oh I don't think so"Alex said.

i started to chase after him.

i chased him around this big mansion,I don't know how many times.

but lilly just sat there watching us.

"what the heck Lilly help me."

"oh I don't want to do exercise right now"Lilly said.

as Jude was walking to us he look pissed "ah Alex ! I think we should RRRUUUNNN! Like Now!

I then started to sprint off like lighting speed and Jude got Alex and I started laugh but when I turn around there was Jude

"ah fuck me"

he then flip me around and tolled me to stop.

the golden wolf laugh and Lilly started to laugh to.

then this old grey wolf comes out of this shed and then this old golden wolf comes out form the huge mansion.

the old golden wolf comes to me and started to sniff me.

"you kissed one of my daughters!"

" we'll I... yeah"

"WHAT!" Jude said.

"it is not my fault we started to run down a hill and Lilly tripped

And we'll we kissed."

"Lilly we need to talk"the old golden wolf said.

"we'll we are done here thank you for you're help"Jude said.

"BBBBBYYYYYYEEEEEE!" Both me and Alex say that.

Lilly just smales and waves so does the golden wolf.

we then get in to the car and drove off to are new house I believe.

"this city is huge"

" did you know this is the biggest city in the world"Jude said.

" I don't care I want food"Alex said.

" Alex we just had food back at the mansion."

" I know but I want more."Alex said.

"can we turn on the radio"

"sure"Jude said.

oh Jude is a 18 years old And Alex is 16years old.

and we live with each other and parents died in desert storm.

it toke a week for me to stop crying.

the car Stop and show this small house And it look old like a thousand year old house.

"this house sucks, why can't we get a house like are boss does."Alex said.

"because he bought this house for us."jude said.

"who cares I want to sleep"

"oh you aren't sleeping yet"Jude said.

"why not"

" because we have school"Jude said.

we then unload are stuff and put it in are rooms.

"alright everyone get in the car we need to get to school."Jude said.

we all get in the car with out a fight.

"ok this is your guys new school take care"Jude said.

"new life, new school, somebody fuck me I hate this"

"to be a ass hole like Jude tony"Alex said.

"you know what, fuck you Alex"

* * *

><p><strong>hi I did not finish this chapter but will it is late. And I just lost my father so please no mean comments.<strong>


End file.
